Just the way you are
by Zanessafan4eva14
Summary: A Troyella songfic, summary inside!


**Oh her eyes, her eyes**  
**Make the stars look like they're not shining**  
**Her hair, her hair**  
**Falls perfectly without her trying**

Oh my god, she's beautiful. Her name is Gabriella Summer Montez. Her eyes are gorgeous. They're a dark chocolate brown colour. Her hair is amazing, it flows perfectly just below her shoulders. All she does to it in the morning is wash it and comb it. Her bangs fall just above her left eye. She's the most funny girl I have ever met. She knows exactly how to make me laugh. She had tons of friends and a MASSIVE family.

We've been going out for a year now, the best year of my life. We hardly ever fight, she's always happy and so am I. I love her so much, she means the world to me.

I guess I should tell you about myself. I'm Troy Alexander Bolton. And I...have the best girlfriend in the world.

**She's so beautiful**  
**And I tell her every day**

**Yeah I know, I know**  
**When I compliment her**  
**She wont believe me**  
**And its so, its so**  
**Sad to think she don't see what I see**

I smiled and walked into school on Monday morning. People made space for me to walk through the hallway. I smiled bigger when I saw her running upto me. She jumped into my arms "Heyy beautiful"

"Troy, I'm not beautiful!" She insisted

"Yeah you are" I replied, kissing her on the lips

She just shook her head and layed it on my chest. "I missed you over the weekend"

"I missed you too" I kissed the top of her head and sighed. Why can't she see that she truly is beautiful?

**But every time she asks me do I look okay**  
**I say**

**When I see your face**  
**There's not a thing that I would change**  
**Cause you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are**  
**And when you smile,**  
**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**  
**Cause girl you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are**

That same day, after school, I was sitting on Gabriella's bed, waiting for her to emerge from her en suite. She had been in there for at least half an hour. "Baby, hurry up!"

"Coming!" She called. A couple of seconds later she finally walked out. She looked amazing, like always. "Do I look okay?"

I smiled "Come here" She gave me a confused look but walked over to me and sat down on my lap. "When I see your face there's not a thing that I would change, cause you're amazing, just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while. Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are"

She smiled, wiping away a tear "Troy that was so sweet!" She leant down and kissed me. I kissed back.

I mumbled against her lips "I love you"

"Mm...I love you too"

**Her nails, her nails**  
**I could kiss them all day if she'd let me**  
**Her laugh, her laugh**  
**She hates but I think its so sexy**

**She's so beautiful**  
**And I tell her every day**

"Troy" Gabriella said firmly. I didn't listen and continued to kiss her nails. "Troy stop it!"

I shook my head "Nope"

"Troy!" She giggled.

I looked up at her "I love your laugh" I told her, kissing her cheek.

"Ugh, I hate it" She moaned, lacing her fingers with mine. I studied her face, her eyes were sparkling with happiness and love.

I lent down, whispering in her ear "I think it's sexy"

**Oh you know, you know, you know**  
**Id never ask you to change**  
**If perfect is what you're searching for**  
**Then just stay the same**

"Troy?" Gabi questioned, looking at me when the movie we had been watching finished.

"Yeah?" I replied, looking down at her.

"Do you ever think I should change?" She ask

I shook my head. "Baby, if perfect is what you're searching for, than just stay the same"

She blushed a deep red colour and buried her head in my chest. I chuckled and kissed the top of her head. I stroked her hair and told her I loved her over and over again.

"I love you too" She mumbled against my chest.

That's to thing about Gabriella, she's not one of those girls that flips their hair and bats their eyelashes at the slightest thing. She different to other girls, she's special. Some people might not think so but I do. I would do anything for her. But I wouldn't live for her because, I would die for her. And I am definatly not willing to do anything for her because, I would do everything for her. Cheesy, I know but it's true.

**So don't even bother asking**  
**If you look okay**  
**You know I say**

**When I see your face**  
**There's not a thing that I would change**  
**Cause you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are**  
**And when you smile,**  
**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**  
**Cause girl you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are**

"Brie?" I said, trying to get her attention. We were currently sitting in Chad's back garden with all our friends.

"Do I..." She started

"Baby, don't finish that sentence, you look amazing just the way you are" I told her.

Taylor frowned "Ugh, why can't Chad be like that?"

Gabriella giggled "He will be in time. You know him, it takes time for him to get used to new things. He's never really been in a proper relationship"

Taylor smiled "I know, I love him"

"Tell him that then!" Gabriella exclaimed, "you've been going out for six months, it's about time!"

She smiled "I know but everytime I try to I either chicken out or someone interupts us"

I chipped in "Get him alone then, thats what I did when I wanted to tell Brie and it worked"

Taylor once again smiled "Thanks guys"

And as if on cue Chad walked into the garden "Chad, can I talk to you..."

**The way you are**  
**The way you are**  
**Girl you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are**

**When I see your face**  
**There's not a thing that I would change**  
**Cause you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are**  
**And when you smile,**  
**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**  
**Cause girl you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are**

I looked down at the girl in front of me. How did I get so lucky? One day, out of the blue Gabriella shows up at school and I fall for her. I have to admit, it took my a while to finally get the guts to actually talk to her but it was all worth it even if the first words I said to her were: 'Hi..I..um'

"What?" She questioned, turning to face me.

"Nothing" I lent down and captured her lips with mine.

We pulled away was air was needed, I looked into her eyes and she smiled up at me. "Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are"


End file.
